Adventures at Sodor High
by SparkyFonzerri
Summary: Based of the story by ThomasZoey3000, The story involves Thomas going though adventures in high school and a blooming romance. Better than the summery. ThomasXEmily RosieXJames Rated T to be safe. No cursing so far. Please Read!
1. How it All Began

Hi! This story is based off the Sodar High School by ThomasZoey3000. That story sparked many ideas into my head. The first 5 chapters will be introduction chapters to both the characters and story plot. By the way the opening is kind of cheesy so sorry.

"Come on Thomas!" James the red haired teen yells. "Hold on!" Thomas the blue haired boy yells. Those two were racing on their bikes on a course in the countryside. "Us big kids are faster than you little kids" James laughed. Thomas got really mad at that. "You're just a few months older than me. I can do big things" Meanwhile a mile away a dark green hair girl was taking a walk next to Sir Topham Hatt who was at the finish line. Back at the race Thomas had finally caught up to James. "Ha! I will get that special surprise from Sir Topham Hatt!" Thomas said. As they were closing in on the finish line Thomas saw her and stared. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. His bike started to veer off course and he didn't notice. "Thomas look out for that tree!" James yelled. Thomas snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Oh brother" He said and braced for impact. He hit the tree with a powerful force and rolled down the hill. "Thomas!" Sir Topham Hatt and James yelled. Thomas was knock out and stopped at the bottom of the hill. James hops off his bike and runs to help his friend. Hatt ran to him too. "Thomas are you ok?" James said trying to wake him up. The girl walked up to him and nudged him. He wakes up. "Ow! The only tree for miles and I had to hit it?" Thomas asked himself and rubbing his head. Thomas what on earth happened? Sir Topham Hatt asked. "I don't know sir. I guess I dazed out" Thomas replied. "Hey dude your bike is totaled" James said and showed him. "Oh boy my parents will flip out when they see that. I'll never hear the end of it from my sisters" Thomas sighs than sees the girl "Hi who are you? My name is Thomas" The girl hid behind Sir Topham Hatt. "This is my daughter Emily" Sir Topham Hatt said. "Hi Emily" Thomas smiled. She peeks from behind Topham Hatt. "Hi" She says fast. James looks at Thomas and smiled "Hey Thomas do you want to call the race a draw?" Thomas nods "We can rematch after I get my bike repaired" James laughs "How? It's totaled" Thomas gets up "Victor can do it. He can fix anything" "Thomas would you like me to give you a ride home?" Sir Topham Hatt asked. Thomas nods. "Thank you sir" Thomas. They wave goodbye to James and get in the car after putting the bike in the back.

Thomas and Emily sits in the back seats. "So Thomas I hear your birthday is next week" Topham Hatt says. "Yes sir I'll be 16" Thomas replies. "You know Emily turns 16 in a few months" Hatt says. Thomas smiles "Great, Why doesn't she go to our school anyway?" Thomas asked. Topham looks worried "It's kind of personal Thomas" Thomas notices that Hatt looked uneasy. "I'm sorry sir I know I shouldn't be butting in like that but if you ever need help you can ask me and I'll be happy to help anyway I can" Hatt smiles back "Thank you Thomas. I'll consider your offer." Thomas looked at Emily "Why don't you talk very much?" He asked her. "I'm just a little shy" She says quietly. Thomas smiles "You know I was shy too than I meet my best friend Percy. You don't have to be shy around me alright?" Emily looks at him than down than at him again and smiles "Sure Thomas" Sir Topham Hatt was surprised, Emily has never opened up that fast to someone she just meet. "Maybe he could help me" Hatt thought to himself. Soon they reached Thomas's house. "Emily I'm going to go inside to talk to Thomas's parent to explain to them what happened and I need you to help Thomas get his bike into his garage" Emily nods and gets out to help. They lifted it and dragged it to the garage. "Hi Thomas!" Two kids yell from inside. Emily was surprised and dropped the bike. "Hey girls!" Thomas says and gives them a big hug. "Who are they?" Emily asked. "My twin kid sisters Annie and Clarabelle. "Who is your girlfriend Thomas?" They asked and laughed. Both Thomas and Emily blushed "She's not my girlfriend. She's my new friend Emily." The girls eyed him "Right…" They said in a sarcastic tone. "Girls please go back inside" They and start walking "Now they're going to kiss" The said loud enough for Thomas and Emily to hear. "Girls! Not make me get mother!" Thomas yelled. They walked out. "Sorry about that Emily. They're just kids so they'll be like that" Emily laughs "It's alright! It was kind of funny" They stared at each other than laughed. Sir Topham Hatt was outside "Come along Emily. Have a good night Thomas and I'll see you tomorrow at the school. If you're late than I'll excuse you because of the bike incident." He goes in the car. "Good night Thomas" Emily says and walks back to the car "Good night Emily" Thomas yells. She looks back and smiles than they were gone. Thomas sighs than walks inside.

"Sorry for damaging my bike" He says to his parents who were in the living room. "It's alright and we know you friend Vicky can fix it" His dad says. Thomas laughed "It's Victor not Vicky". Thomas went into his room. "Man today might have been the best day of my life" The next day he had to walk to school. He put on his favorite Blue number one shirt and combed his hair to the side. He was only a freshman at high school so he normally rode his bike to avoid getting on the bus but this time he walked. On the way he ran into Percy outside his house. "Hey Thomas" The green haired boy said smiling. "Hey Percy how was your weekend?" Thomas asked. "Not too good. I was sick but now I feel fine. How was your weekend?" Percy asked. "Eh half and half. One the plus side Saturday was good but yesterday I crashed my bike while racing James." Percy gasp "I forgot it was you two's annual race. How long have you two been doing that again?" Percy asked. "9 years, I won 5 while he won 4." Thomas smiled. "Who won this year?" Percy asked again. "No one, My bike crashed before I was able to get to the finish line so we decided to call it a draw and we'll redo it when my bike is fixed" Just than James came from behind "Hey Thomas are you still alright?" James asked. "Ya I'm fine" Thomas said and smiled. "We're here" Percy said. Before they entered the doors Thomas stopped them. "Hold on it's quite… too quite" James and Percy were confused than they remembered. "I have an idea. Percy go around back and get me three pies from the bake sale and James hand me than branch and your hat. "Both did so and soon Thomas made a dummy. "James open the door" Thomas said. When James did it, Thomas threw the dummy than 3 teenaged boys jumped it. One of them yelled "Boy wait this is a fake!" They turned to see Thomas with the pies "yes Diesel it was a fake" All three ran away fast. "Um Thomas are you going to throw those pies at them" Percy asked. Thomas shook his head "They were just to scare them but there's one for all three of us so here guys. Percy I'll pay you back later." Thomas said and gave them one each. They went into the cafeteria where everyone was talking. Thomas sat down next to Edward who is a softmore. "Hey Edward what's going on?" Edward looked at his friend "There's a new student here today and from what I heard she's in your class" Thomas was surprised "Who found that out?" Edward frowned "Even though I didn't like it, Gordon heard about the new student first than snuck into the teachers workroom to find out what room she's in." Thomas was a little irritated "Wouldn't he get in trouble for doing that?" Edward nodded "Mr. Perkins caught him but he was able to tell Toby and Henry before getting sent to Sir Topham Hatt" The bell rang "Well I have to go to class. See you later Thomas" "Bye Edward". Thomas went into his first period.

Mr. Arkwright walked in "Hello my good student and James…" "Hey!" James yelled while the class laughed "Anyway student thanks to Gordon I bet you heard about the new student. Come on in dear" Mr. Arkwright said and A familiar face to Thomas walks in "Emily?" Thomas said out loud. Emily heard than looked around and saw him. "Thomas? You're in my class?" Everybody stared at Thomas while he blushed. "Her name is Emily and since she and Thomas know each other as long as they aren't a distraction they will sit together as well. Both Emily and Thomas smiled. After class ended Thomas and Emily walked threw the halls. "So when did you dad allow you to come to school?" Thomas asked. "Last night he told me he wanted me to come here. I don't really know why though" "I see so where you're next class?" Emily handed him her class sheet than Thomas gasped. "I don't believe this…" Thomas said silent. Emily got worried "What is it?" Thomas looked at her "We're in same classes" "Why?" She asked. Two twin came behind and pushed Emily to the ground. "Knock it off Ary and Bert" Thomas yelled. "Oh what's the little boy going to do?" Bert said. Ary stood by Emily while Bert was at the other side of the hallway. "I have a plan" Thomas thought. "You two are so slow and stupid that you can't hit me while I'm standing here" Thomas said and crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow. Ary and Bert were angry. They looked at each other than smiled. "We'll see about that!" They yelled and ran to him. "THOMAS! NO!" Emily yelled. The student watched the whole. Just before both punched him Thomas ducked and the twins punched each other so hard they both were knocked out. "Well idiots will be idiots" Thomas said and walked to Emily "Are you hurt?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Thomas are you fine?" She asked. Percy came up Thomas "Thomas is extremely clever and he's always got a plan. Hi my name is Percy." Emily hid behind Thomas "Sorry Percy she's really shy. It's alright Emily this is my best friend Percy" Thomas said "Um.. Hi" Emily said. "What happened here?" They heard and turned around to face Sir Topham Hatt. "Thomas and Emily in my office, Now!" He boomed.

They sat down in my office. "I saw what happened and Thomas I'm very proud of you for two big reasons. You didn't fight back, You just outsmarted them and two you protected my daughter. Now Thomas I have a favor to ask you" Sir Topham Hatt said. Thomas nodded "Yes sir?" Thomas asked. "You remember Diesel 10 right?" Hatt asked. "I sure do…" Thomas said. Emily was confused "Who?" "Thomas it might be better you tell considering the students know the story better." Hatt told him. "Diesel 10 started the Diesel Gang and they tried taking over the school but me and my friends were able to stall them until the police came and arrested him. The new leader if the Diesel gang is also named Diesel and they torment students. Sir why did you ask me about Diesel 10?" Thomas asked. "He broke out of jail and he's after me for ruining everything luckily he doesn't know Emily is my daughter but last night I got a call from the chief of police and he said 10 was spotted 10 miles from my home so I need my daughter to be safe. Your parents go on the 5 month vacation today right?" Hatt asked. Thomas nodded. "Well Thomas I want you to protect Emily from any harm and I want her to stay with you so she'll be safe." Thomas thought, "Should I ask my parents?" Hatt shook his head. "Can you hid her from them? I know it doesn't sound right but I want her safe from harm" Thomas nodded "You can count on me sir. She can stay in the basement. Can you bring her over at 9? By then they would've left" Hatt nodded "Thank you Thomas" Before they left Thomas turned around "Sir is that why Emily is in every one of my classes?" Hatt nodded. They exited "Now I have to explain what's going to my sisters when I get home." Thomas thought.

After school ended Thomas walked home alone. When he got home, he saw his parents were doing some last minute pack. "Hey mom can I take my bike to Victors house?" I asked her. "It's alright son just hurry back". Thomas grabbed his bike and walked to Victors Shop, which was down the road. Victor was working on a car when he spotted Thomas. "Hello Thomas my friend what happened to your bike?" He asked. "I was racing James and I crashed into a tree going fast" "Alright my friend just sit it over there any I'll have it fixed by Friday next week ok?" Victor asked. "Yep thanks Victor" "No problem" and Thomas left. After some teary good-byes Thomas parent left. After they left Thomas explained the problem to his little sister. "I see big brother. So you're hiding her to protect her. We won't tell" Annie said. "Thanks girls. Can ya'll get the basement fixed up a bit while I start cooking dinner?" Thomas asked. They nodded. While Thomas was making dinner the front door open and before Thomas could react "Thomas it's me Emily, My father coming in a minute" Thomas sighed "It's alright sit down on the couch, I'm just making dinner." Sir Topham Hatt walked inside "Thomas we're here." "Would you like to stick around for dinner sir?" Thomas asked. "Sure Thomas" Hatt said. "I'm making Lasagna" Thomas said. "They talked and laughed over dinner. It was soon time for Sir Topham Hatt to leave and Emily started to cry. "Don't worry, I'll visit you here whenever I can. I promise" He told her. Emily nodded and hugged her. "Be a good girl" He said and left. Emily started to cry again "Don't worry you'll be safe here and he visit you here remember. Why don't get some sleep alright?" Thomas asked. She nodded "Goodnight Thomas" and she went downstairs. After cleaning up he tucked his sisters in and went to bed.

That was chapter 1! I'll update whenever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The Beginning was inspired by the song "Thomas and James are Racing". It serves as a fast introduction and a different purpose, which will be introduced later. I hope you enjoy it. This took me 3 hours of non-stopping writing to write, edit, and corrections


	2. Thomas's Nightmare

Thomas Didn't know where he was. It was some misty woods. "How did I end up here?" He thought. "Hahahahaha puffball! Welcome to my neck of the woods" a mysterious voice yelled. "I know that voice... Diesel 10" Thomas yelled. 10 came out from the mist "Well done now get ready to die" 10 said softly. Thomas was scared but didn't show it "Why? What did I do?" 10 just laughed. "You took care of Hatt's daughter" Thomas was shocked "How did you know?" Again 10 just laughed evilly "You just told me". Thomas was furious "I will not let you hurt her! I will protect her to my last breath" Thomas yelled.

Meanwhile in his room Annie and Clarabelle stared at Thomas. "He's having another one. I can't remember one time he had a good dream." Annie said. Clarabelle nodded "I agree but he's lucky we made sure he's OK" than they heard Thomas mumbled "Don't hurt her... I'll do anything just please don't hurt her... I love her" Annie and Clarabelle smiled "Aww our big brother has a crush" Clarabelle said. Annie nodded "Yep and we know who it is too" They giggled and kept an eye on Thomas.

In the nightmare Thomas was fighting for his life. He had a sword and was battling Diesel 10. "I'll admit that you're stronger than I thought but I'm stronger" 10 yelled and slid his sword but Thomas blocked it "There must be a way to defeat 10 hmm" he thought. "Thomas!" He heard behind Diesel and was shocked. "Run Emily he will kill you!" Emily saw 10 and ran. "Oh no you Don't" Diesel said and pulled out a gun. Thomas saw this and ran to Diesel to push him away so she could escape. Diesel pulls the trigger and it hits her in the back.

In Thomas room "NOOOOOOO!" Thomas yelled and woke up."Relax big brother it was just a nightmare" Annie said. Clarabelle fell asleep on the floor. "Why can't I ever have good dreams?" Thomas asked. Annie hugged him "at least it isn't real" Emily walked into the room. "I heard a scream. Are all of you alright?". Thomas smiled "Ya I just had a nightmare. Sorry if I woke you" Emily looked worried "Are you sure?". "Me and Clarabelle stay by his side every night so we can calm him down. You're welcome to join us". Thomas was blushing but thanks to the dark no one noticed. "Are you sure? I don't want to intervene" Annie just smiled "Clarabelle fell asleep so I could use some company" Emily looked at the clock. "It's only 6 so I guess I can" Thomas just laid down "goodnight"

The next day Thomas woke up at 7:30. He noticed that Annie and Emily fell asleep on the side of his bed. "It's morning and we have to hurry be cause school starts in an hour. Annie woke up than she woke up Clarabelle so they went to their rooms to get dressed. Emily woke up blushed and ran to the basement. After everyone left his room, Thomas sighed "I have a feeling this will be a hard day" Little did he know that someone who Thomas doesn't like is starting school for the rest of the semester. Who is it? Find out I the next chapter

Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter is short but my mom got bit by a copperhead which is a poisonous snake and I have to take care of her. Until she gets better these chapters will be short. If this chapter seems crappy I'm sorry. I have no Internet at the moment and my computer is messed up. I'm writing on my Kindle in my Facebook status updater so I can copy and paste this tomorrow. It also doesn't help that it's late at night. Anyway I promise the story will get better. I apologize if the beginning is too dark but I wanted a really bad nightmare. Until next time I'll see you later. R&amp;R


	3. A Silver Pain in the Butt

Hey guys! On a quick note before we begin in the last chapter I wrote it on my kindle and I didn't stop for two hours. The way my kindle was sucked. It kept correcting stuff I didn't want to correct and changing things. I'm sorry about all the mistakes in it. I finally fixed my computer so now I'll try to make this chapter a long one. I'm not really a good writer but I write because I like to do it. Personally I want to be an actor or voice actor but I'm getting off track. Let's start before I tell my life story… Man that was embarrassing… Wait why am I typing this? Stop typing me! Stop it! Oh for crying out loud just write the story!

Thomas and Emily were walking to school that morning. Thomas was drinking some water and Emily was talking. "It's almost summer in a few months, What do you think is going to happen?" Emily asked. Thomas looked at her confused "What do you mean? Summer is summer and we'll have fun" He smiled. Suddenly someone wearing a silver shirt and silver bike ran right in between Thomas and Emily and they fell over. All the water Thomas had spilled on top of them. Thomas was puzzled "Fizzling fireboxes what was that?" Emily was shaken a little bit "I… I don't know"

Later after they reached school Thomas and his gang sat down. "Ok I called all of you down here because we need to figure out who was racing like a maniac this morning. Now roll call James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby, Emily, Percy All here?" Thomas said. "Yep" They all said. "Good now lets try to piece together who it was. He was big." Gordon yelled, "He was silver. Henry called out "He was very very fast" Thomas knew who it was. As he was talking someone burst though the door "That must mean its Spencer"

Spencer stood at the door "Hello Sodor, I'm here for the rest of the semester" Thomas was mad! First he makes Thomas spill water all over him and now goes into a club meeting when he's not in the club but he put it to the side "Why" He asked. Spencer smiled "My parents are building a new summer house so they're staying here to oversee the project. I have to get to class, No time to chat" And he slams the door and races off. Edward was mad too "How dare he interrupts our meeting like that" Thomas was still thinking about what Spencer had said "Having speedy Spencer in town for one day is bad…" James was upset too "But for the whole summer. Gordon looked at everyone else "Is terrible"

After the meeting Thomas and Emily headed for class. "Thomas I was wondering who exactly is Spencer?" Emily asked. Thomas looked back at her. "Spencer is one of the rudest, In sensitive, meanest, self centered bully you'll ever meet!" Thomas said. Emily could see this was stressing him out. "Don't worry. At least you won't have to see him tomorrow. Remember it's Friday" Thomas smiled a little "Thanks Em" They soon reached their classroom.

A few hours later Thomas and Percy were carrying heavy books to the storage building than Spencer ran beside them "If you hurry up, You can make it before school ends" That made both Thomas and Percy were angry.

After school the Steamies club had a meeting. "Ok everyone I know we're all angry with Spencer so lets try to get this off our chest" Thomas said. Everyone was angry about something but Toby wasn't at the meeting. "Thomas where's Toby?" James asked. "Spencer told Toby he was too old to be in our grade. We all know that he had trouble a few years back and was held back because of it but Spencer doesn't care" Thomas said than cooled off. After two hours of discussing what to do about Spencer they gave up and decided to call it a night. They all walked out together. Thomas had extra stuff to day and his backpack was extremely heavy. Everyone saw it but didn't say why

Just outside the school when everyone was about the part Spencer was waiting for them. Emily hid behind Thomas and everyone else glared at him. Spencer eyed Thomas, He could see that the backpack was heavy. "It's a good thing my parents have a strong kid instead of a tiny toy kid like you". Everyone was starting to get angry. Thomas stepped up. "What do you mean?" Spencer chuckled "I mean Thomas you just can't pull heavy things. Remember earlier when you were carrying those books? You were out of breath! I bet you could even carry that girl behind you!" Now Spencer has gone too far. Everyone was pissed of at Spencer. Thomas stepped up further "Yes I can. I can pull heavy loads like you" Percy stepped up "Even heavier" Gordon stepped up too "Thomas is not a toy!" Edward stood next to Gordon "He's really useful" James stood next to Percy "And he's very strong".

Spencer wasn't scared but he did have an idea "Very well Thomas. Meet me tomorrow at the seaside at dawn. We will have a contest of strength. If I win you have to say that I'm right" Thomas nodded "and if I win than you have to tell the world that you are a liar and you'll stop your bullying" Spencer nodded. Spencer knew that he would win so he left laughing.

Everyone else was surprised Thomas took the challenge. James was the first to speak up "Thomas… How will you do it? You're bike is broken remember?" Thomas nodded "I'll just get it from Victor" Gordon was next to speak "But how will you do it?" Thomas was nervous but confident "I'll just try my best. Now if you excuse me I gotta get home" Thomas said and he and Emily head back

Later that night Emily and the Twins tried to get Thomas to drop out. Thomas by this time got his bike back but victor warned him that his brakes were fixed properly so they might fail but he didn't pay attention. "Thomas you can't do it! You're going to hurt yourself" Emily told him. "We don't want our big brother to do something that will hurt him" Clarabelle said. "Please brother call it off" Annie wined. Thomas stood up "No, Someone has gotta stand up to do it. I'm surprised no one else has done it yet" Thomas said and went to his room. "I'll show that showoff Spencer that he's wrong!" Thomas thought than went to sleep.

How will Thomas do in contest? What will happen? Will I ever stop typing my thoughts? Maybe not well the answers to all these questions and maybe more is in the next chapter.

Ok I got chapter 3 done… Now what?… Maybe I'll watch anime… Which one?… Oh I know Dog Days! I love that one. Well anyway I'm out for the night. Until next time


	4. The Race and Aftermath

It was dawn and Thomas was getting ready to go to the race. Emily and the Twins decided to go too so they can cheer him on. On their bike they headed off to the seaside which wasn't very far. When they got there Spencer was waiting. "I didn't think you'd make it. Ok let me explain the rules. We will tie a wagon to our bikes. Inside the wagon are weights that equal one hundred pounds. We're going to race to the school; I'll let Edward decide how. Whoever gets there first wins got it?" Thomas nodded. Thomas than noticed that the Steamies were there to cheer him on and walked over to them while some guys got his bike prepared. "Hey Thomas. You'll show Spencer a thing or two" Percy said smiling. James stood next to him "Ya. It's about time someone showed him that he's just full of steam"

After 15 minutes of talking it was time for the race. Edward came along between the two teens. "You two will race from here, Up Gordon's hill, past the repair shop and to the school while taking different routes. You may only stop for food and water" When they nodded Edward grabbed his whistle and blew.

Spencer left pretty fast while Thomas was having a hard time doing this. Spencer was already ahead as Thomas pulled it as fast as he could go. When he reached the hill he was having an extremely hard time but he never gave up. "I can do it… I'm almost there" Than he finally reached the top "Yes I knew it!" No sooner than he said that the brakes broke but Thomas didn't realize this yet. "Yes at this speed I should beat him but I better slow down for the turn ahead" Up ahead is a two-way turn, Right and Left but there's an old dirt road in the middle that hasn't been used in years. As Thomas tried to brake he found out the broke. "Oh no my brakes are broken! Help!" Thomas yelled and he realized something. "The turn! I have to go one way or the other… Maybe if I take the middle road than I'll slow down" He thought to himself.

\

As he went on the middle road it was bumpy and dangerous. "This was a bad idea" He muttered. Than he saw a giant log in the road "great…" He said and hit it very hard as he flew high in the air and rolled down a hill. After he got to the bottom of the hill he rolled into a tree at full force knocking him out.

At the school Spencer had just gotten there. "Yes! I did it. Not surprising for me. Well I better go inside until that pipsqueak comes back. Over the course of the next few minutes the Steamies came in but no Thomas. As they went to sit at the table they were puzzled. "Where's Thomas" Percy asked. "I can see he lost because that loud mouth Spencer is over there gloating but even so he should be back by now," Gordon said. James was worried too "Maybe something bad happened to him" That thought frightened Emily "No! Please anything but that!" All the Steamies eyed her. "Emily you do know that Thomas has had his share of accidents" Toby explained. Edward started laughing.

Emily got a little mad "What's so funny?" Edward stopped "I was just remembering the time he got stuck in a hole when he was young. He was messing around where there used to be mine and there's a sign which says don't go pass" James started laughing too "I remember that. Thomas went past the sign anyway and the ground collapsed under him" Henry was smiled too "He had to call on Gordon to pull him out"

Gordon remember this too "It was funny because earlier that day he was making fun of me because a week before I had crashed by bike in a ditch". "I'm still worried about him," Emily said. James and Gordon looked at each other and smiled big because they knew why. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" James asked him quietly. Gordon nodded "I would be lying if I said I wasn't but he'll probably be along soon" Percy said. Emily smiled "You're right"

After a whole day of Thomas not showing up everyone was worried now. The Steamies agreed that they would skip the last period to talk to Sir Topham Hatt to form a search party. When last period rolled around they all met at the lunchroom. "Ok let's do this" Emily said than went to the office. "Hey everyone I need to talk with Sir Hatt alone for just a second so if it's alright can ya'll wait out here

Confused they figured that it wouldn't hurt. Emily walked inside Hatt's office. "Ummm… Hi daddy" Hatt looked up and smiled "Hi Sweetie! How are you doing?" Emily hugged her dad "I'm worried Thomas is missing!" Hatt froze "Really? What happened?" Emily sat down "Well it all happened yesterday…" as Emily told the story Hatt was getting cross with Spencer for being a bully "… he left and that's the last time anyone saw him" Emily finished than she opened the door to let everyone in "I told him everything" She said and smiled "Good work Emily" Henry said.

"What are you all doing here, You should be in class" Hatt said with a stern voice "I know sir but we're very worried since he wasn't been seen since this morning" James said. "We would like to organize a search party to find him" Gordon spoke. "He's our friend and we want to help him" Toby said. "Sir… Please help us. We need help," Percy cried. Hatt looked at them all and frowned

"Indeed. Thomas must be found! Before the final bell rings I'll make an announcement for people who would want to help with the search. Meet me at the auditorium after school" Sir Topham Hatt said. The Steamies smiled "Yes Sir!" and they all headed to class but after they left Emily said one last thing to her father. "If we don't find him fast… I'll be in danger like you said but maybe he's in danger too. He told me the story of Diesel 10 so if Diesel finds him than he's sure to remember the distraction. What do you think may happen to him?" Emily had made a really good point.

Hatt knew that Thomas isn't Diesels target but Thomas did organize the deviation. 10 would remember that and might do serious harm if he found him. "Alright we'll find him soon," Hatt said. Emily smiled and left while Hatt looked out the window. "Thomas where are you?"

Somewhere in the forest Thomas woke up and moaned. "Where am I?" Than he heard a voice. Scared he stayed extra quite. "Ok you two we'll set up camp right here." The voice said. Thomas's eyes went wide open as he recognized that voice "Diesel 10…" He thought and saw 10 with his minions Splatter and Dodge. Thomas was behind a bush so they couldn't see him but Thomas could see and hear them

"This is really really bad! If they catch me, who knows what they'll do? Wait… I'm at a really good spot. Most likely they'll leave in the morning and won't even notice me. Maybe he will reveal his plans…" Thomas thought to himself and quietly dug himself deeper into the ground and put many leaves on top of himself. After that he stuck his head into the bush. No one would notice that at all. Thomas knew this was a cleaver plan. "Right as long as I don't make a noise than I'll be fine"

Ok Hiro will not be in the next few chapters but he will be later in the story. I wanted to change a few things so my story could be unique. What will Thomas do? How will he get back to his friends? Find out in the next chapter! Remember to R&amp;R. BTW before I forget here's a major shoutout to The 25Hubs! Dude I really appreciate your reviews man.


	5. The Plan and Thomas Returns

Everyone spent the whole night looking for Thomas but they couldn't find him. Emily was walking down the street alone along the route that Thomas had taken than she realized some as she was walking up Gordon's Hill. Her eyes went open and she rushed to find everyone else.

Everyone was at the school grounds coming up with places to search when Emily ran up to them. "I think I know what happened to him". Everyone stared at her. She would normally hide but she was determined to find her friend at all cost so she didn't run or hide. "He went up Gordon's Hill. I'm the only one who knew that his bike brakes weren't properly functional. He told me not to worry…" She looked down a moment and when she looked up James and Gordon cocked their eye brows and smiled "oh umm… Back to the point. Gordon's Hill is very steep. It was tough just for me o walk up but imagine how hard it was for Thomas on that bike with poor brakes, Not to mention carrying 100 pounds of weights. What if they broke while he was riding down?" Emily said

Diesel 10 was talking too Splatter and Dodge. They didn't know Thomas was in a bush listening to them. "Ok the plan is we'll burn the fat mans house down at night than Topham Hatt won't get in our way again." "So that's what he's planning. That's just plain evil As soon as the three stooge's leave I'll sneak off and I can warn the police and Sir Hatt… I'm feeling a bit funny… and thirsty but I have to hold it together," Thomas thought to himself. "Splatter I want you to get the materials for the arson and Dodge I want you to get us food. I'll go to the house to look for the perfect spot to start the fire, We don't want it being too obvious" They agreed and left. "Ok now time for me to leave" Thomas thought and carefully and slowly walked the same path he crashed into. He was feeling weaker and weaker but he pressed on

At the bottom of Gordon's Hill the Steamies and Sir Topham Hatt were discussing the possibilities of where he might be. "I'm telling you he turned right! He couldn't had made that left turn!" James yelled. Henry was cross "No he went left! There was more room to turn" While they argued Percy looked behind them and smiled "I think you're both wrong. I think he went the middle way" James and Henry were puzzled as was everyone else "What makes you say that?" James asked. "Three things if we was in the middle of the road he couldn't had made an one of those turns. A few of his weights in those bushes and I can see him walking toward us!" "Percy yelled and everyone turned around. "Thomas hadn't gotten any sleep so he was tired and the moment he walked into the street and saw his friends he very weakly said, "You have to stop them… Diesel 10 and his goons are planning to put the school on fire… Warn the police. Make sure Emily is…" Thomas passed out.

Sir Topham Hatt called the police and gave them the tip. Everyone carried Thomas to his house. "What do you think happened to him? Did 10 do this to him?" Toby asked. "I don't know but the only person who knows is Thomas. We'll have to wait until he wakes up" Percy told him. "You know I know a lot about health so as soon as he get him home I can do a check up," Edward said. Gordon signaled James to come to him. "How do you think Emily is taking this?" Gordon asked. James knew the answer because she was right beside him "Not good. I could see that she's worried sick". Gordon had an idea "I have a plan. After Thomas gets better we'll set them up on a date" James was with him even though he was worried "Sure but we'll need a plan. I'll come up with it!" James said and smiled. Gordon frowned "No" James was starting to get cross "Why?" "Your plans suck!" James was really cross now "Oh ya? Give me one example!"

"Let me see there was your idea for a foodfight on spicy chicken day and your plan to instead of carrying heavy books you would carry them in your pocket and you ended up ripping your pants and let's not forget…" James was disappointed enough "Ok ok I get it my plans suck. Well who's the smartest person we know?" Gordon thought and than he knew it "Donald and Douglas could help us. They're smarter than most people think" James laughed "Are you forgetting that they're in secondary school for accidentally breaking the wall with a cart?" Gordon was starting to get mad this time "In their defense the cart was heavy and going downhill" " They finally reached Thomas's house and Emily opened the door first

The twins ran up to her. It was obvious they've been crying "D-D-Did you f-find him?" Annie asked. Emily bent down and nodded "But he's knocked out we need to get him to bed fast" The twins were so happy they found him but still were worried so the ran to him room so they can get it straightened a little bit. They layed Thomas down on his bed and Edward did a check up on him "He's just tired and dehydrated so we need to get him water fast" Percy got him a glass of water. Edward than turned to Emily and the twins "I need both of you to watch him tonight. Make sure he eats after he wakes up and drinks lots of fluids" They nodded. One by one everyone left so now they were alone

Thomas opened his eyes to see his room cleaned; He sat up and was in a bit of pain. He had a bad headache" Thomas looked down to see Emily and the twins had fallen asleep on the floor. He smiled and picked up his cell phone "Hello?" Said the man on the other line "Hey Sir it's me. Did you catch diesel?" Thomas asked. Sir Topham Hatt was happy to hear from Thomas "Thomas are you feeling better?" Thomas was a little bit irritated that he didn't answer his question "Other than a trobbing headache I'm fine. Back to the main point was 10 caught?" "We got here just before he did anything and he ran. I don't know if the cops caught him yet" STH replied. "Ok now I know we need to watch our backs more carefully. Diesel 10 is back and he's more dangerous than before. What ever you do watch your back" Thomas advised. "Thank you Thomas. We'll be keeping an eye around here. I got to go so we'll talk later" "Yes sir" Thomas said and hung up.

The girls were still asleep so Thomas slipped out of the room quietly, took an aspirin, and started cooking breakfast. He noticed that today was Sunday "Great… II wasted a whole weekend," Thomas said to himself than he noticed the time "It's 7 at night! I should be cooking dinner in that case" He said and started making something easy… Spaghetti. Wakened by the sound of pot and pans and the smell of cooking the girls woke up and ran to the kitchen to see Thomas cooking. He looked at them and smiled "Good evening dinner will be ready soon". The girls ran to Thomas giving him big hug while he was holding some hot chocolate that he was about to set on the table "Ow careful Chocolate Hot!" Thomas yelled and they realized he spilled some of the Hot Chocolate on his hand.

Over dinner Thomas told them his story of what really happened. "Wow! I'm impressed. You're way smarter than people give you credit for but if you're so smart than why did you race with bad bikes carrying weights?" Emily asked. Thomas blushed a little bit "I can be a hot head sometimes" Suddenly Thomas got a phone call. "Hello?" It was Sir Topham Hatt "He's been captured and is now going to jail. Listen this may sound risky and I really don't like this but when his trial comes next month I need you to testify against him and explain why" Thomas was shock "But if I do that than Emily and me might be in real bad danger!" The twins stared and they got scared. Emily was very worried "I wonder what's going on" She thought to herself.

"Well we can't get him a maximum time if we don't have a witness and you're the only one who was there. It's your choice what are you going to do?" STH said. Thomas was stuck… If he didn't do it than 10 would only get a certain amount of time so when he gets out free than he can come back and he might seceded with his plan. On the other hand if he did do it. Diesel would know that Thomas spilled the beans and if he escaped than Thomas would be his next target. "… No! I won't. I'd be putting your daughter in a more dangerous place and I'm not willing to take that risk" Thomas answered

"Good answer Thomas. I was testing you! Diesel will be in jail for a very long time considering that he broke out of jail and he was spotted trying to set my house of fire. I wanted to see how you would do in a tight spot" Thomas was relieved "Thank goodness" "Ok Thomas I have to go but you'll hear more at the announcement I'll make tomorrow at school" "Yes sir" and they hung up. Emily was confused "What was that all about?" Thomas laughed "Your father scares me…" The twins were confused too "Don't worry about it. Let's just finish dinner than we'll go to bed" Thomas said and smiled

_**Ok chapter 5 is finally done. It took me 2 hours of none stop writing to finish it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to R&amp;R.**_


	6. MatchmakersFun in the Sun

One week has passed and Thomas was a hero. Only his friends and Hatt knew that Thomas found out what 10's plan was. His friends were so surprised that Thomas was able to hide so well. It was a Friday and Thomas was going to the seaside. STH decided that the kids need a break from schoolwork so he arranged for all of them to head down there. "What's your favorite thing about the seaside?" Percy asked his friend. Thomas smiled "The sunshine. The water, and my friends. It's boring when you're alone"

Emily was sitting in the back of the bus talking to Toby. She trusted him because he's an older student and wiser than most. Gordon and James sat infront of her so they could listen in on her conversation. "I tell you Thomas is one lucky kid. I remember he was in boy scouts but that didn't go so well" Toby told her. Emily was puzzled "Why?" Toby looked at her "Well they took a trip to the mine once and Thomas was playing on soft ground after ignoring the signs that warn him. He fell into a hole and Gordon had to get him out"

James and Gordon were bored "Come on will she say something that will help us on our plan?" James asks Gordon. Gordon shrugged "I don't know but maybe we should take a break" James got cross "No! I will never rest until Thomas…" Gordon stopped him there "James you're taking really loud" James went wide eyed and saw that everyone was looking at him and he blushed

After that awkward moment Thomas continued talking to Percy "What do you think that was all about?" Percy scratched his head "I don't know but this is James we're talking about. The same guy who in 1st grade awnsered two plus two with fish" Thomas laughed "Ya I remember that"

"Ok don't talk about them until I tell you too!" Gordon snapped. James felt stupid already " Ok ok but we can't just group up on one of them… Hey I got an idea!" "I don't want to hear it" Gordon said. "Come on at least hear it out" Gordon sighed "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this… Ok what?" James was smiling "Ok since you and Thomas are good friends how about you soften Thomas up while I'll work with Emily so soften her up." Gordon thought about it "That sounds like a descent plan… James… That is a good plan"

After discussing it more they decided to try to convince Thomas and Emily to ask each other on a date but casually. Everyone soon arrived at the beach. STH gave the ground rules "Ok you know most of them but I'm adding in a few. 1. Watch James to make sure he doesn't get in trouble" James was furious "Hey what do you mean by that?!" STH rubbed his head "Remember what happened when we went to the Electronics Museum? And the Airport? And the Coal Plant…" James was hurt "ok ok I get the point" STH smiled "Good. Now go to the changing rooms and have fun!"

Thomas was upset too. Even if James isn't a smart one, Sir Hatt didn't have to hurt his feelings. Emily felt the same way so on the way to the changing rooms they calmed him down "It's alright James. We all done stupid stuff…" Emily started "but that doesn't give the right to hurt someone like that. I'll have a talk with Hatt later but in the meantime hang in there" James was touched "Thank you… both of you" James realized this may be his chance to talk to Emily "Hey Emily do you want to hang out sometime today?" Emily smiled "Sure"

Later Thomas was in deep waters where he float was but he had an anchor so he would drift. Here there was no one to bother him or anything. He wanted a little peace from everyone. Gordon tracked him down "Ok here I go" He said and dived underwater than shot up "Huh… wha… Thomas? What are you doing out here?" Thomas was confused "Just relaxing. What about you?" Gordon smiled "I was scuba diving so see the wildlife out here" Thomas smiled "Ya no kidding. It's amazing." "Hey Thomas can we talk a second man to man?" Thomas was puzzled "Sure" Gordon swam up to him "I know you like Emily" Thomas eyes went open "How… how did you know?" Gordon laughed "You just told me" Thomas slapped his head "Is it that obvious?" Gordon smiled "Only me and James figured it out" "So James knows too! Great…" Thomas looked down. He had no idea what to say.

James and Emily were building sandcastles. "I love making these" Emily said. James smiled "Me too" James looked around to see no one near by "Hey Emily. I know something that no one else knows about you" Emily got slightly worried… It could be anything. James smiled "Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone but I would like to help you since you helped me" Emily was still a bit worried "What do you know?" James laid back "You have a major crush on Thomas" Emily blushed like crazy "What… what makes you say that?" James looked at her "Your face is the same color as a apple, You're stuttering, you're trying to hide your face… need I go on?" She shook her head fast "Well I honestly think you two should get together. You both are the kindest people in the school and you two get along so well" That made Emily feel a little happy "Really?" James nodded "But you won't ask him because you're too scared right?" She nods. "Well I want to help you alright. With my help you'll be going out in no time!" James smiled. Emily trusted James hoping he could redeem himself.

A few hours later it was time to head back but first they had to do the annual soccer game. The losing team has to embarrass themselves on Monday. Thomas, Emily, Gordon, and James were on one team and Toby, Henry, Edward, and Percy were on the other. There was going to be two rounds at 15 minutes each and STH would judge. STH stood up "Ok you know the rules so play fairly" He blew his whistle and the match began

Emily kicked it to Thomas who kicked it to the goal. "Yes!" Thomas yelled. Edward got the ball and tried to kick it to Toby but when he did, It hit Toby in the head and bounced to James "Yes I can do this… I can do this!" James said in his head. He kicks on top of the ball and falls on his back… "Ow.." Emily went to help him up "Are you ok?" James was rubbing his head "Fine… I always suck at Soccer

After a hard game the score was tied 5 to 5 with one minute remaining. STH stood up "Next point wins!" Hatt blew his whistle and they began to kick. Percy kick it to Edward who kick it extremely hard and it was head for Emily. Thomas saw this "Not good. I have to do something" He said and ran and jumped into the way. The ball hits Thomas in the crotch. Everyone turns away and flinches "That has got to hurt…" James said breaking the silence "Thomas are you ok?" Emily asked him. Putting on a fake smile Thomas nods than says in a high pitched voice "Can you help me get to the bus?" She nods and they head back.

By the time they got back the sun was setting and Thomas was better. After saying goodnight Thomas and Emily returned home. After making dinner both went to sleep dreaming of each other. After he got home James called Gordon to give him good news. "Gordon good news. I convinced Emily to come to my house three times a week to work on her confidence on asking out Thomas" Gordon was happy "I made the same deal with Thomas… James your plan may work. This will be a first" James was happy too "Good. Now we'll meet up Monday to discuss what we'll work on and soon they will be the talk of the town. Well goodnight Gordon"

Little did they know that trouble would soon head their way.

Hey guys. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good and seems rushed but it's a late night and I can't think straight. I have to get this on ff tonight because I won't have that chance for another week. I'm helping my mom with stuff so I won't be able to write. I promise next chapter will be great considering I'll be introducing Rosie. So until next time… btw I know this chapter is rushed because I'm in a rush. Again sorry about that and I promise the next chapter will be better


	7. Annie in a Tree

"I can't believe this! This only happens in cartoons" Thomas said. Annie had gotten her head stuck in a tree. "Please hurry Thomas! It's dark and scary in here!" Annie yelled from the inside. "Ok ok gotta think. I need to get here out and fast... Maybe Gordon can help me." Thomas thought. "Emily! Can you come out here please?". Emily ran out of the house "Thomas what happened?". "No time to explain. I'm going to get help so can you watch over Annie?". "Sure I wasn't doing anything". Thomas put on his heelies (Yes he has heelies) so he could go down the hill faster.

"James that is a stupid plan" Gordon said. James came up with a plan to help Thomas and Emily get close. "What? It's great" James wined. "Look I'm not going to throw marbles so he can save her. Someone could get hurt included one if not both Thomas and Emily". James sighed "I'm just tired. The new school year starts next week and over the summer we still haven't gotten any luck with Thomas or Emily". "Yeah I know. Me too" than there was a knock at the door

Thomas was there. "James, Thomas is here" Gordon said and opened the door. "Hello Thomas what brought you here?" Gordon asked. James walked behind Gordon maybe he's taking a break from watching his sisters" James said. "Hi Gordon, James I have a problem. Ann got herself stuck in a tree and I need help to get her out"

Gordon laughed and so did James. "Alright Thomas I'll help. Let's go James... James?" Gordon asked. James was on the floor panting. "James what's wrong?" Thomas asked. "I... C Can't... B... B... Breathe" James slowly replied. "Why?" "I was laughing too hard". Thomas rolled his eyes "Whatever. Anyway we better go. The faster we get her out, the better"

Emily was talking to Annie to calm her down. " Don't worry, Thomas will be back soon". Annie sighed "I know that, you've just paranoid". Emily saw Thomas coming down the street with Gordon and James. "Oh no... James is with them. This won't end well" Emily thought. When they finally got there they went to planning. "Maybe if we use butter and Annie twist her head slowly than there's a good chance she can get out" Gordon said and smiled. "One problem, We're out a butter. I used the last of it last night while making dinner" Thomas said. Gordon sighed "Ok then James go to the store and get some butter" Gordon said. "Woah wait hold WhY me?" "I'll you when you get back and it's very important". "Fine but I better get an answer" James said and left "You're not going to tell him are you?" Thomas asked. Gordon laughs "Nope"

At the store James was looking for the butter. "Come on where are they... Oh there the are" James said and started running. He suddenly fell when he bumped into someone. "Hey look where you're GO... go... go.." James couldn't finish. He was looking at the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. She had pink hair, freckles, and a pink dress on. "Oh I'm so sorry are you ok?" She asked. James shook his head and laughed "Yeah nothing broken except for my arm, a few ribs, maybe everything else" James said. She laughs "You're funny what's your name?" She asked. "My name is Bond... James Bond" He said with a deep to sound cool. "Really?" She asked. "Naw my name is James Multianari and you?" He asked. "I'm Rosalina Bobensonari but everyone calls me Rosie" She says.

James was happy. "So you're Italian too? I was born in Silicy" James smiled. "I was born in Rome" Rosie says. James and Rosie talked for what seemed like an hour until James got a text message. James gasp "Oh no... I was supposed to get butter for my friends sister because she got stuck in a tree. I took so long and now she's in the hospital..." James felt terrible. Rosie felt bad too. She felt that she caused it so she made up her mind. "Ok let's go and see her. It's the least we can do" James nodded "Oh the guys are going to kill me" James thought

And there you are. My first chapter in months. I hope my writer block won't interfere again. I've also been busy with school and stress I haven't have time to write. Thank you for all the good reviews and I'm sorry for not being on. I admit I started this chapter 5 times but deleted them because I didn't like how they turned out. I wrote this chapter on my Kindle because my Word is acting up on my computer. I'm sorry I haven't been on for such a long time but I'm back. The next chapter will be what happened to Annie and where was Clarabelle at the time. After that will be the Christmas Chapter which will be told in a flashback since the school year is about to start for Thomas and all the good people in this story... Oh and James too. I also finally decided to introduce Rosie in this chapter which was something I've been meaning to do. Anyway that's it from me and I'll see Y'all next time.


End file.
